Bianshu Hyuk
Bianshu is a man of strange luck and spirit, he is an ambassador of the 3 Kingdoms of the Sun, Earth, and Moon. He is always seen accompanied by a group of female bodyguards that wear very attention grabbing clothings this is to draw attention from him most of the time but when his luck is being too amazing it often angers the ones who lose all their money to him and they try to take it by force resulting in most gambling dens being destroyed. Recently he has often ran into Crevan Sytiki or Nul-Zar De-Ceit who try to get him as a pawn in their strange game they are plotting it never works though. Appearance Bianshu has short black hair, and is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes; in the few times he has opened them substantially, his eye color is revealed to be dark brown. He wears a blue Tangzhuang. He has a natural inclination to keep his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. Personality Bianshu generally, an easy-going and carefree man; he almost constantly has a smile plastered on his face. However, he possesses some very strange predispositions. He keeps a variety of women bodyguard with him, and even refers to his personal elite bodyguard,Ri-Mor Sar, as his sister, though they are not related by blood. He apparently treats these girls well, as he often takes them out for treats and special occasions despite being told not to. He also has a peculiar tendency to say or act like he knows or is informed of something important beforehand, only then to reveal that he actually does not. This particular trait of his annoys others around him. He seems completely oblivious to how eccentric he appears to be to others. He also possesses an insane amount of luck as well which he is also completely oblivious to as well which infuriates Cross Virkov to no end when he challenges him to card games and loses. He also has the strange ability to immediately tell when a thief is after his wallet. He has no long term goal he seeks and overall is incredibly hard to read. Synopsis History Equipment *'Sysh-Al'- Bianshu's best personal weapon aside from his knives and num-chucks, He possesses a strong staff which has incredible durability capable of withstanding even the nost powerful of attacks. It can also absorb and redirect kinetic damage dealt to the staff. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'-He can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. While strength isn't his grand point he has been noted to be able to carry many heavy things when needed. *'Master Weapon User'- While he does not appear to have many weapons he is skilled and able to wield and utilize a wide variety of weapons even ones he doesn't know of he can quickly learn their limits and advantages. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Martial Artist'- Easily claimable to be his best trait so far, possessing great balance and technique he is very easily able to defeat a lot of his opponents by using their power against them, a ability he utilizes many times. *'Enhanced Durability'- Bianshu is capable of withstanding devestating attacks and is able to keep fighting despite having been damaged greatly. *'Keen Intelligence'- He is known for being incredibly cunning and smart, despite his looks he is capable of very quickly learning and exceling at things he recently learned. He is capable of outsmarting large numbers of people with his words or infuriate them beyond belief with a single sentence. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Lau from Kuroshitsuji *He also is noted for having a group of female bodyguards that follow and protect him from dangers. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Water Magic User Category:Wire Magic User